Lo que esconde el armario
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA][NO AMOR]Trató de no inmutarse ante los gritos agónicos de las personas en la casa continua, pero su corazón no paraba de latir apresuradamente. Se tapo lo oídos con algo de presión, pero no...Porque a la media noche, nadie se salva. ¿Te atreves a entrar en esta pesadilla? Dedicado a: Neri Dark.


******Lo que esconde el armario**

* * *

**Personajes: **Kagome & Naraku (como amigos)

**Genero: **Horror/Suspenso

Universo Alterno

**Lo que esconde el armario**

_Porque a la media noche, nadie se salva. ¿Te atreves a entrar en esta pesadilla?_

* * *

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

El día de hoy era noche de luna roja, el ambiente de los alrededores comenzaba a sentirse pesado, los ruidos fuertes eran señal de alteración, todos corrían de un lado a otro comprando elementos como sal, ajos, crucifijos y cosas que posiblemente no les serviría de nada, porque nadie tenía la menor idea que era a lo que se enfrentaban, aun así era fácil tener miedo, pero lo realmente difícil, era saber cómo combatirlo sin caer en el error.

_Un error del que nadie aun era consciente en su totalidad._ _Un error que cuesta la vida. _

El nerviosismo de las personas era palpable en las corrientes de aire que azotaban las hojas de los árboles y los tejados de las casas, a cada minuto que pasaba iba aumentando; el que el pueblo estuviese cerca a las entradas del bosque, no ayudaba en nada ¿O sí? ¡No! Esa no era una posición muy estratégica para un pueblo maldito, pues cuando _ellos _salían de sus profundidades para llevarse las almas descuidadas y corrompidas por el terror, nadie podía salvarse. _Ni siquiera con los gritos tan eufóricos que propinaban, la gente se conmovía y salía de sus hogares a auxiliar. _¡Eso era un suicidio!

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

Las manecillas del reloj continuaban corriendo sin compasión alguna, logrando alterar a más de uno que se detenía a mitad del camino a arrancarse los cabellos por la desesperación _¿Habría que llegar tan lejos?_ Las heladas junto con los olores escalofriantes comenzaban a envolver los alrededores del pueblo.

_Olores que eran capaces de helarle la sangre hasta al más valiente. _Pues no representaba nada bueno.

Y caminando era normal escuchar a las personas murmurar en las calles del pueblo con desconfianza y poseer mirada llenas de terror, combinadas con el odio lacerante del corazón, unos preferían mantenerse ocultos tras bultos de ropas, mientras que otros se ponían extraños trajes que impedían reconocer la persona tras la máscara, nadie se sentía seguro, nadie hablaba más de lo necesario con conocidos o personas nuevas. _Todo era sospecho y peligroso._

—Hola, Kagome —dijo un hombre de edad avanzada con la mirada perdida, tocando uno de los brazos cubiertos por las prendas negras de la nombrada, quien se volteó tranquilamente. _No hubo alteración o reacción agresiva por su parte. _

—Hola —saludó de forma simple, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba con el aspecto normal del hombre. _Había un error_—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—No muy bien —dijo el hombre de manera simple, pero algo había en sus ojos. _Como una súplica._

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —cuestionó preocupada, subiendo el tono de voz, asustando un poco a las personas que transitaban por el camino en estado de alerta. Algunos de la impresión sacaron sus armas, pero las personas que se habían detenido a mitad de la vía, no se inmutaron por el acto tan infantil que tenia la gente para esas fechas. _Todos se convirtieron en unos psicópatas que andaban con armas en las calles._

—Mi esposa me echado de casa ¿Sera qué podría quedarme esta noche en la tuya? —preguntó algo nervioso. Mirando de un lado a otro con alerta. _Como si estuviese siendo acechado._

—Si —pronunció de manera automática la voz femenina. ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loca? El aceptar a alguien en su casa, esa noche, no era muy inteligente, aun si fuera un amigo cercano.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

—Llegare al atardecer —expresó el hombre con una mirada brillante. Un escalofrío pasó por el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer, haciendo entender a sus instintos que nada bueno sucedería. Sin poder retractarse, el hombre con ropas holgadas salió corriendo en una dirección desconocida.

Lo vio desaparecer entra la multitud, sus ojos se enfocaron en su ancha espalda, aun con esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien. _Un sabor a amargura._ Suspiró y se giró retomando su camino anterior. Tal vez solo era una paranoia que sentía debido al día. Patética. Nada sucedería.

El frío comenzó a hacerse presente en el ambiente, advirtiendo a las personas que ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares y cerrar las puertas y ventanas con sus mejores candados y pasadores, de plata preferiblemente, como había dicho un cura. En el ambiente se sentía el miedo, el olor de la noche se hacía presente y la noche caía con rapidez. Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban con un replique intenso y fastidioso. La gente del pueblo dejaba sus cosas más pesadas tiradas en el suelo por el horror al ser tomados en el momento que retomaban camino a sus casas _¿Tan pronto ya estaba anocheciendo?_

Sin embargo, entre tanto escándalo, la joven sin temor siguió avanzando de manera lenta por las calles del pueblo, ya que a pesar de que todos se aseguraran, que se resguardaran, _ellos_ irían por sus presas seleccionadas. Nadie se salvaría a fin de cuentas y revelarse no era una opción, a excepción que quisieras mostrar tu cabeza aplastada al siguiente día o ser encontrado con los órganos fuera del cuerpo en la entrada de la plaza.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

El tiempo continuaba amenazando a aquellos que aun no llegaban a su casa y las luces rojas hacían su presencia en el cielo. Pero la joven parecía tener a alguien protegiéndola desde el más allá, pues en el momento que el ultimo rayo de sol desapareció, con la llave que traía entre uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, abrió la puerta de acero y entró a su casa. No se tomo las molestias de prender las luces, simplemente dejó las llaves a un costado sobre la mesa, y quitándose los zapatos, se dispuso a entrar, moviéndose, atravesó el lugar como si las luces reflejaran cada objeto, arrastró sus manos sobre la madera del piso de la sala y se sentó en el sofá azul, sintiéndose tranquila al haber asegurado su casa en la mañana. Pudo ver como varias sombras pasaban tras las cortinas transparentes de sus ventanas y algunas se acercaban, pero no lo suficiente, _sabían que ella los observaba desde el interior. _

Trató de no inmutarse ante los gritos agónicos de las personas en la casa continua, pero su corazón no paraba de latir apresuradamente. Se tapo lo oídos con algo de presión, pero no funcionaba. Se hecho algo de aire en la cara con sus manos, trayendo algo de calma a su ser, pero aun así la tensión en el ambiente y olor metalizado de la sangre causaban estragos en su ser.

El sonido de las garras en sus paredes, las risas sarcásticas, los pasos rápidos sobre el techo, el toque constate en las ventanas del piso superior, las corrientes de aire que entraban bajo la puerta, todo eso, daba un ambiente tétrico, además que, la noche ya no era negra, como en otras ocasiones ¡No! Se encontraba teñida en rojo, el rojo de la maldad y el éxtasis de _esos _seres al jugar con sus presas.

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong_

Esta vez no eran las manecillas del reloj las que sonaban, era el sonido del timbre que hacían alertarla ante cualquier movimiento extraño; tomó entre sus manos una pequeña navaja que se encontraba bajo uno de los almohadones del sofá y la guardo bajo una de las mangas de su vestido, se levantó del sofá con cuidado de no tropezar, evitando hacer ruidos fuertes. Respiró profundo y se asomó por un pequeño hueco que tenía su puerta para identificar los visitantes y una ola de alivio la recorrió al reconocer el rostro de su amigo Naraku, cuando iba a abrir, y segura de que no había nada sospechoso alrededor, su cara se deformo al ver como uno de esos seres lo halaban a las profundidades del bosque _¿De dónde había salido?_

Apretó sus manos con impotencia, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más rápida, ella… sin poder terminar el rumbos de sus pensamientos un fuerte golpe en la puerta la trajo a la realidad, se asomó nuevamente por el hueco, encontrando varios de esos seres fuera de su puerta, observando la entrada, lanzando trozos de madera, partes humanas de personas, con una sonrisa sádica. _Pretendían entrar los muy malditos._

Una piedra grande rompió el vidrio al otro lado de la sala atrayendo su atención, iba a moverse, pero decidió quedarse quieta al observar como unas manos hacían indicios de querer entrar a través de las rejas que protegían la entrada de las ventanas.

—Únete a nosotros —escuchó las risas burlonas de los seres, junto con sus voces distorsionadas y chillonas. _Le aliviaba un poco el saber que no podían entrar._

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong_

Volvió a sonar el timbre y esta vez en vez de encontrar la entrada llena de esos seres, lo único que podía ver era una pupila roja, rodeada de un negro profundo. ¿Quién era? Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Con algo de temor camino hacia atrás, tropezando, dejando que su cuerpo fuera preso del miedo. Ella no era de las que creían ser la siguiente, pero esta vez, tal vez esta vez se equivoco, al haber dejado que un invitado pasara a su casa. _No había manera de dar vuelta atrás._

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong._

—Abre, Kagome —escuchó la voz de Naraku tras la puerta. Así que era su amigo el que se encontraba afuera. ¡Maldición!

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong._

Volvió a sonar el timbre, pero ella seguía haciendo caso omiso al sonido tan insistente. Su conciencia la alerto al ver como una de las manos del hombre atravesó la puerta buscando tomarla, el peor error fue permitirle la entrada a su casa en el atardecer, ese fue su _gran error, _pues ahora ¡Quería halarla fuera de su casa! Sin meditarlo, hirió con la navaja la mano y vio como salía un líquido negro.

—¡Maldita! —escuchó decir tras la puerta, y supo en ese momento que debía correr y esconderse lo mejor posible. Había enojado al ser. Corrió escaleras arriba y se refugió en una de las habitaciones, cruzando los dedos por no ser encontrada antes de la media noche.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Podía oler el miedo desde afuera, no había manera de no identificar ese olor tan exquisito. Escuchó con claridad como los pasos de la mujer desaparecían por lo que parecían ser las escaleras. Se relamió los labios por el plato tan suculento y fácil que consiguió. Con habilidad atravesó la puerta, tuvo la fortuna de poseer un cuerpo admitido en esa casa. _Ingenuos_. Todo había sido planeado desde el inicio. Las pesadillas, las constantes observaciones, la posesión de la mujer del hombre gracias a su libertinaje y la espera en la entrada del bosque a que llegara ese cuerpo tan fuerte.

_Nada podía fallar._

Al entrar observo cómo el interior de la casa se encontraba en penumbras. Eso lo haría más divertido. Amaba jugar a las escondidas. Saco sus garras y con ellas despedazo varios de los cojines y tumbo algunas figuras de porcelana, tenía la completa seguridad de que Kagome lo escucharía y su miedo aumentaría aun más; su ser se movía con inquietud debido a la excitación de poder destazar el cuerpo níveo de la mujer entre sus garras mientras le pide piedad. Era algo que venía imaginando desde el momento en que la diviso. Sus ojos brillaron entre la oscuridad con la maldad que se acumulaba a cada paso.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

Con lentitud subió las escaleras, pensando en lo patética que podía llegar a ser esa mujer al esconderse de lo inevitable, al fin y al cabo el momento de todos llegaría, nadie se salvaría, a menos que un desquiciado decidiera matar a todos los humanos del pueblo, salvándolos así de su mísera maldición. Sus pasos a cada nuevo escalón, se volvían más pesados ¿Por qué no jugar un rato? Esto le sumaria más diversión y tomaría a la mujer como la mejor presa de todas, posiblemente se quedaría con su cuerpo y lo volvería un juguete. Era una invaluable pieza que debía mantener para su ajedrez, _su reina. _

Cuando llego al último escalón con sus garras comenzó a dejar marcas sobre las paredes, siendo consciente de las sensaciones que creaba en la muchacha.

—¿Dónde estarás? ¿Dónde estarás? —preguntó como si de una melodía infantil se tratara.

Empujo la primera puerta con una fuerza descomunal, y para su deleite escucho el sollozo de la mujer. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca ¿Qué le haría? Trono sus manos y se acomodó un poco los hombros, miro hacia atrás viendo el camino de barro que había dejado tras suyo, al menos la disfrutaría él solo. Y como si de una danza se tratara, siguió tumbado las puertas, hasta que quedo una frente a él.

_Knock, Knock._

Tocó de manera leve la última puerta de madera con los nudillos de su mano, dejándola con marcas de sangre, percatándose que la respiración de la mujer estaba casi desapareciendo. _El miedo no se sentía por ningún lado. _Posiblemente el encierro la comenzaba a dormir. _Pobrecita. _Sin esperar respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta, que para su sorpresa no se encontraba con llave. Miró hacia todo lado, la cama, la ventana cerrada, el escritorio el armario y las paredes completamente blancas, optando por primero revisar el armario.

Al abrir, no encontró nada ¿Estaría debajo de la cama? Más diversión para su distorsionada mente. Cuando cerró las puertas a manera de tortura, una sensación de vértigo se instaló en su estómago al escuchar pasos tras suyo, la respiración se le corto y entonces, sintió una puñalada en su espalda, que al voltear lo sorprendió.

_Esa mujer…_

No podía ser posible, frente a él, ya no se encontraba su presa, se encontraba una de su especie, y experimentada _¿Todo había sido una trampa?_ La vio extender su sonrisa y mover su cabeza como si de un péndulo se tratara, su cabello largo blanco se movía, mientras que con una de sus manos lo convertía en polvo. Sus manos llenas de ese líquido negro.

—Estúpidos primerizos —dijo la mujer con un tono sarcástico. El engaño era su campo y no había nadie mejor que ella.

**_¿Continuara?_**

* * *

_**¿Qué tal te pareció? ¿Sentiste algo? ¿Reviews? ¿Fue pesimo?**_

**Notas de autor:**

Konichiwa!

Mmm, aaah, pues... Lo siento. Ya hablando enserio, el día de hoy (realmente ayer) se me dio por escribir esta historia, que no se ni de donde salio. Lo único que recuerdo es que imagine el final (como siempre) y ya que estaba simple, le agregue toda la trama, que llego a este ¿Impredecible final?

Esta historia se la dedico a mi hermosa amiga **Neri Dark **(y que no va a ser la única en este mes de Junio que se viene, así que preparate), estarás llena de dedicaciones mías.

A todas/os muchas gracias por leer. Escritos sin lectores, no es lo mismo.

Les quiere,

Vanu-chan

Ja ne!

**Subido**: 30/05/14


End file.
